Rising Hope
Rising Hope is the fifth single sung by LiSA and AmaLee. It was used as the first opening of the anime adaption of Mahouka Koukou no Rettousei, and now Jetix University Mark 1. Lyrics Japanese: Nigitta messēji, That' s Rising Hope. (Welcome to message crazy). (Can you distance standby). (Here we go). hiruganai sekai hijou na genjou tsudzuku kabe wa nan juusou imeeji dori nanka janai shizuka ni sawagidashita honnou meiro mitai ikidomari nanda mou shikou wa distortion kuusha nai ne itsunomani miushinatta rutto abaredasu pay attention! hey what is it? watch your step now! joushiki nanka iranai are you serious!? no no no, don’t worry 1,2,3 fukikaesu shinzou no rizumu shikai mada kuranderu sore demo ikanakucha kimi ga shinjiteru boku wo uragiru wake ni ikanai tsuyoku kurakushon ga naru kodoku na mama toki ga tattatte nigeru koto oboetatte atarashii kyou ga kichau kedo (i’m feeling magical) kono negai tatoe mahou ga nakutatte kanae nakya chikatta boku wa kimi to mada mitai mirai arundayo nakisou demo kuyashikute mo tomatte irarenai nigitta messeji that’s rising hope demo kedo non stop de gan gan semaru hard way where’s the solution!? uchi no mesaretemo get up! come on! and hurry up! come on! sonna sonna jikan narasugu sama gomi hako kai nante chiri hokori douzen saa two step OK shouting OK yokubari asobase kahi mo sanpi mo zenbu boku no mono tobase shinzou no arugorizumu hora mamoritain datta boku no koe ga denpashita iron hanron wa yurusu kedo kono omoi wa fuyoui ni kagaku dekinai deshou? kiite yo tadoritsuita seikai iwanakucha kimi ga kureru omoi no zenbu wo shinjite ikeru sore ga uso ga douka nante wakaranakute mo ii dareka ga shimesu mihontte nandake futsuu no aitte nandake boku wa kyou mo boku ni toikakeru toikakeru tabi te ni ireru no wa kawaranai shinjitsu boku wa iranai mada mitai mirai ga aru kara kodoku nanka wa kiete nakunatte nigeru koto iya ni natte atarashi kyou wo sagasundayo (i’m feeling magical) kono negai tatoe mahou ga nakuttate kanae nakya chikatta boku to kimi de tsukureru mirai nara mou chikai boku no migite kimi no hidarite sotto tsunaide nigitta messeji that’s rising hope hanasanai kara that’s rising hope rising hope (Welcome to message crazy). (Can you distance standby). (Here we go). English: I hold the message that’s our rising hope! (Hey, welcome to a special rising Can you please stay on standby?) Here we go! I’m in too deep to keep my sanity as world around comes to its end I try my best to calm down heart but with this overwhelming blow I fall short Still I hold it back: The desperation that’s swelling deep inside my soul But if this path’s another dead end then I swear to God that I’ll go berserk Pay attention! Hey, what is it? (Watch your step now) Just shut your mouth, I know your lie (Are you serious?!) No, No, No don’t worry! 1, 2, 3 Listen close to the rhythm of my heart I blink away the haziness that’s in my way You gotta keep your faith in me I swear I’ll never let you down Do you trust me? Some may say that I’m blind but I can hear that shot in the dark Now matter how I now find glory or defeat Against a foe that I can’t beat I will still wake up to a brand new day (I believe rising hope) There’s not a spell or swell of magic left in me but still I won’t surrender I’ll see our wish come true ‘cause I can’t forsake the oath I made to you (I sing my heart) If tears scream to break free I’ll crush that cry with the resolve now swelling in me I hold the message that’s our rising hope! I WILL GO AHEAD Can I get non-stop ticket? I gotta get my heart away WHERE IS THE SOLUTION? Swallow all the doubt inside and GET UP! (Come on!) NOW HURRY UP! (Come on!) So, if you mind that you find that you’ve thrown away your time in end Throw it out - Never doubt or make excuses Regret is dirt so brush it off And hold your head a little higher Am I okay? I’m okay so let’s both go for dead Let your heart’s soaring algorithm fly up ahead My voice is hoarse as I scream: “I’d rather die than back down now” I can’t express this feeling inside It’s like a fire raging – slowly raising – building up inside until I blow Please hear me out, I need to get this off my chest And tell you you’re the reason why I’m gonna live believing in all you’ve shown me Some may say they’re a lie But no I’ll never need proof I – don’t even care if they’re real I’ve never known that kind of love ‘Cause no one’s shown me how to open up my heart Without the fear it’d break and fall apart The more I ask.. The more I fear the truth will hold me back and I’ll regret it But with you that feeling’s gone and for you I’ll have the strength to soldier on Now matter how I now find glory or defeat Against a foe that I can’t beat I will fight and chase after a brand new day There’s not a spell or swell of magic left in me but still I won’t surrender I’ll make our wish come true ‘cause I’ll never forsake what I have with you The future’s not far off Just hold my hand a little tighter and you will see I hold the message that’s our rising hope Forever I will hold this rising hope Rising Hope (I believe in our Rising Hope Hey, it’s just a little special rising Can you continue? Alright, lead the way!) Clips Category:Music